


Simple

by 61wisampa



Series: SayoTsuguPochi Series [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Baking, Confessions, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: Sayo and Tsugumi are simple.Like a lot of aspects in Sayo's life, her blossoming relationship with Tsugumi also needed practice.(Pochi universe)





	1. Baking and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of moments mentioned in another fic of mine title Both. Which I proudly call the Pochi Universe even though Pochi won't be appearing until half way. There's no need to read the other fic first but I'll be glad if you do so after this!

**Baking and Confessions**

Tsugumi loves it when Sayo comes to baking class.

If anyone asks Tsugumi, she actually thinks that Sayo doesn't _need_ to come to every class. While the guitarist had a rocky start, she proved to be a quick learner and a hard worker as well, increasing her knowledge and skill in baking quicker than Tsugu did when she had been younger. But session after session, Sayo still shows up wearing her determined face and eager to learn more.

Honestly, she's the only student who came in for more than ten sessions.

Tsugumi doesn't mind, of course, because like she mentioned, she loves it whenever Sayo attends, because her mom would inevitably assign her to be Sayo's teacher/partner during the session and Tsugu would get to spend time with Sayo. She even gets the bonus of improving herself in baking as well!

Afterglow knows this, and they would, without fail, tease her to death whenever the topic of Tsugumi's massive crush on Roselia's guitarist would come up. It usually results to her ending up in a blushing mess until she either walks away or threaten to kick them out of Hazawa Coffee.She never does though (kick them out that is), and her friends know this too well, so it usually just ends up with Tsugumi having to endure her entire shift red in the face.

But back to the subject at hand, with Sayo still coming to baking class, the two of them have started to do some of the more complicated recipes. Jiggly cake had beennext on their list, andthis session iscertainly not their first time attempting it.

The first time they tried it had been two weeks ago. The egg whites had deflated when folding in the cake mixture, and instead of a jiggly cake, they had ended up with something with the texture of a really dense cake. It was a good thing that Sayo started with a small portion size, because as stubborn as she is, she refused to let the cake go to waste, eating the entire brownie like result.

The second hadn't been much better. While the mixture didn't deflate, it had been all because the cake was under mixed. Least to say, it had been… quite an experience tasting that cake.

This time, Tsugu made sure to practice a lot to be of more help to Sayo. Her friends had to basically eat cake for the entire week, but it had all been worth it. Plus, Moca was extra happy with all the free cakes (perfect or not) so Tsugu thinks that's a point for her. By the time of the next baking class, Tsugu can now confidently distinguish when to stop folding.

But as it turns out, Sayo hadn't needed her much help in their third attempt. Tsugu oversaw her progress whilst guiding other people, and aside from a few confirmations, Sayo was able to finish her batter faster than the last time.

Everyone else is making simple sugar cookies, so they finished before Sayo, leaving Tsugu alone with her in the kitchen. Sayo had graciously offered to help clean up whilst waiting for the cake to cool, insisting to Tsugu's mom that _“_ _no,_ _it's no trouble at all,_ _and it's the least I could do_ _after_ _teaching me so many things”_. Tsugu's mom has always thought that Sayo is very polite and quite the looker (it's embarrassing how many times her mom winked at her as if saying _'get it!'_ ), but at that moment, she's practically charmed by the teal haired guitarist and Sayo doesn't even know it.

Tsugumi's glad that her parents are supportive of her crush, but sometimes, they're just embarrassing. Really, it's a wonder how Sayo hasn't found out that Tsugumi likes her. Her mom practically advertises her to Sayo like she's one of their cafe's specialties, so she's a little relieved when they're left alone.

Tsugumi thinks she should've been nervous, being left alone with the person that she likes, but Sayo just has this aura of cool and calm that, even though Tsugumi finds herself blushing while watching Sayo re-tie her hair up, relaxes Tsugu. They clean in silence, with Sayo occasionally asking Tsugu where she should store a utensil or an ingredient, and it's… it's nice. So nice that Tsugumi wants more moments like this with Sayo.

Cleaning up had given Sayo's cake enough time to cool down for decorating. Sayo wanted something simple: a light dusting of powdered sugar on top and, after some consideration, some blueberry sauce from scratch. Tsugumi has to teach Sayo how to make the latter, and while it took more time than just using the store bought blueberry syrup they have, she thinks the finished product is very much worth the extra effort.

The cake looks beautiful. Actually, Tsugu might just ask her mom if they could add this to the cafe's menu. With Sayo's permission of course. And they can call it the SayoTsugu Jiggly Cake!

 _Slow down, Tsugu. Fantasies come later when the object of your affections isn't present_ , she thinks to herself, mentally shaking off the thoughts before smiling brightly at the girl with her. “Good work today, Sayo-san! This type of cake is quite difficult, isn't it? I'm happy this oneturned out really well.”

Sayo gives Tsugumi one of those disarmingly gentle smiles when she replies. “Thank you, Tsugumi-san. I wouldn't have been able to do it without yourhelp.”

 _Be still, my beating heart!_ , Tsugumi thinks as her heart jumps at the sight. A smile and a praise? That's ten points for Tsugu! Still, she can't help but blush and feel a little embarrassed. “Ehehe… I think you flatter me too much.”

Sayo shakes her head in disagreement. “I'm merely saying the truth. You're a wonderful teacher.”

“And you're a great student, Sayo-san. I can tell you've been practicing outside our classes. You've really improved.” And it's true. Folding had been something Sayo found very difficult at the beginning, always managing to overwork the egg whites and make the mixture deflate, but at today's session, she moved with confidence, making it seem like she's been baking for a really long time.

Sayo blushed ( _Tsugu made her blush! Ten points for Tsugu!_ ), looking away bashfully as she rubbed her nose with a finger and unintentionally smearing it with some of the powdered sugar. “A-ah, that's…” She clears her throat, and Tsugu just finds it so endearing how Sayo gets embarrassed when she's being praised about something other than her guitar skills. It makes Tsugu want to compliment her more. “I'm glad practiceis paying off. I didn't think I was getting any progress alone...”

And that's… that's something Tsugu likes a little less about Sayo. “That's not true. Your technique with decorating has gotten bettertoo, and it's easy to see you're more relaxed while baking now.” She insists.

Sayo just shrugs. “It's nothing really.”

Tsugu shakes her head. Sayo has this bad habit of thinking very little of her achievements, and Tsugu doesn't like it. “You shouldn't belittle your efforts.” She says with more force than she intended. Then, after a moment of hesitation, she continues. “Actually, it's one of the things that I really admire about Sayo-san.”

Sayo must've heard the different tone in her voice, because Sayo gives her a curious look. “Tsugumi-san…?”

“There are a lot of things that I like about you actually.” Tsugu confesses, “I like that you're such a hard-worker, and how you put so much effort into everything that you do. I like that you're always so serious, but you're really very kind and you care a lot about your friends. And I like that, even though you're so fond of junk food, you always deny liking them because you think it's childish and embarrassing.”

She can feel her ears burn at her words, but she keeps her eyes on Sayo, wanting the girl to know that she means every word.

“The truth is…” She takes a deep calming breath, hoping to everything that she doesn't stutter. “I really like you, Sayo-san.”

Sayo's cheeks has been getting redder as she talked, but they immediately darkened at her confession. Sayo looks so surprised about her feelings that she doesn't really know how to feel. “T-Tsugumi-san—”

She stops Sayo with a shake of her head, still smiling. She takes Sayo's hands in hers, still lightly covered with some powdered sugar and a little sticky with the blueberry saucebut still very warm, and she gives them a squeeze because… well, Tsugumi just really wants to hold Sayo's hand. And after this, she might not get a chance again. “I don't need an answer right now, and I'm okay with taking a rejection too.” There's a painful sting in her chest as she considers that possibility, but she can't stop now. After all, she isn't doing this for herself. “I didn't tell you to make you feel responsible for my feelings. I just wanted you to know that you're wonderful, and you shouldn't see yourself as anything less.” She meets Sayo's still shocked gaze and smiles one last time before turning around, too afraid to witness the guitarist's reaction.

She busies herself with cleaning up. While most of the bowls they used for baking have been washed and dried while waiting for the cake, the utensils they used to decorate it still needed washing. There isn't really that much to do, but Tsugumi welcomes the distraction, feeling more anxious with every second that goes by that Sayo doesn't speak.

It's probably because of that that she doesn't realize Sayo has approached her until the older girl whispers her name at her ear. Tsugumi pauses, and instantly freezes when she feels Sayo's arms hesitantly wrapping around her waist. She can feel Sayo leaning her forehead against the back of her head, her lips almost making contact with Tsugu's skin.

“I-if… if it's okay to give you my answer now, I...” Tsugu can feel the breath on the back of her neck, and it sends a shiver down her spine as Sayo pulls her closer. “I want to say that I really like you too, Tsugumi.”

Tsugumi can feel her entire face burning, maybe because Sayo is so close, or because of her words, or because it's the first time that Sayo called her name without honorifics, something she only does with her sister.

Sayo continues, practically mumbling against Tsugu's skin. “I like how you always try your best, and you always look so cute when you're determined.” Sayo's arms tighten around her waist. “And you're very patient with me, and even your more rowdy friends… you help people with no other reason than you can, even if it's some old lady crossing the street or… someone as grumpy as me… a-and…” Tsugumi tilts her head a little towards Sayo at the long pause. Then, softly, Sayo whispers, “I really like how you make me feel when we're together… as if being just me is always enough for you.”

Tsugumi can't move, a little in shock at Sayo's confession. She wants to jump for joy and scream to the heavens that Sayo actually likes her— _her,_ Tsugumi who is the plainest member of Afterglow, who is the epitome of average, and someone as amazing as Hikawa Sayo likes her. She can feel how hot her cheeks have become, and when Sayo moves so that her mouth is just beside Tsugumi's ear, Tsugu stutters, “S-Sayo-san…?”

“I like you as more than a friend, Tsugumi.” Tsugumi can feel Sayo's breath, and her voice is so soft yet so honest that Tsugumi can feel her heart explode with joy. “I just want to clarify this to you.”

Tsugumi feels like she'd just died and went to heaven. And yet… yet she can feel Sayo's trembling hands and Sayo's breath on her cheeks, and she knows that this is real. It's real that they like each other, and all Tsugumi can think about is that she wants this affection between them to be official.

For Tsugumi to be able to call Sayo as her girlfriend.

She gently removes Sayo's arms around her while turning around tho face the taller girl, but she doesn't let go. She clasps their hands together before looking at Sayo with determination.“Go on a date with me.”

Sayo looks a little surprised, and Tsugumi hopes that it's a good thing.

She pushes on. “I-I know we've practically been in a lot of dates by now, but I want us to go on a date where we both know it's something more. I want to be able to hold your hand as we walked, or embrace you when it's too crowded on the train. And…” She steels her resolve with a deep breath. “A-and then… then by the end of it, I can maybe ask you for a kiss goodnight?”

Tsugumi's face is probably as red as the strawberry syrup that they almost used as toppings, and Sayo's cheeks aren't any better. But there is no pause, no hesitation when Sayo answers.

“Yes.”

Tsugumi really does love it when Sayo comes to baking class.

* * *

 

 _ **Hikawa.Roselia** @Tsugutteruuu _Another successful baking class

 _ **Tsugutteruuu** @Hikawa.Roselia _Perfect SayoTsugu Blueberry Jiggly cake!!!! Coming soon to a Hazawa Coffee near you~~

Tsugumi gets bombarded by messages from Afterglow after she and Sayo each posted a picture with the cake. Not long after, Afterglow assembles in Tsugumi's house for a sleepover for the sole purpose of interrogating/teasing Tsugu.

Needless to say, it's Himari who shrieked the loudest when she tells her friends that she has a date with Sayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazawa Tsugumi is a go getter so yeah, she's gonna get it and confess to Sayo and ask her out on a date. YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND
> 
> Also, Afterglow is Tsugu's biggest supporters when it comes to SayoTsugu, but now I kinda wanna read about Roselia and what they think about Sayo and Tsugu possibly becoming a couple. Oh. great. now I guess I haaaavveee to write that. (Spoilers: Roselia adores Tsugu)
> 
> I posted this right after finishing it. I'm so sorry for any mistakes
> 
> we've also tried baking jiggly cake and we did overwork with the folding and it did turn out quite dense. we haven't tried again since
> 
> Lastly, yes, there should be more after this. At the very least, I want to showcase every moment that was mentioned in Both. I have some ideas for other things though (Like how Sayo adopted Pochi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)
> 
> Put dogs in fanfics please. I swear it makes it 1000x better


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a lot of aspects in Sayo's life, her blossoming relationship with Tsugumi also needed practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, refreshing every ten minutes waiting for a SayoTsugu fanfic: Useless! Why no more SayoTsugu?! Gahd, I have to do everything myself around here!
> 
> Also Me: *doesn't update this story for a month*

**Chapter II:** **Roselia Reacts**

Lisa has been staring at Sayo for a while now.

Sayo's sure she's not just being paranoid, but whenever she addresses their bassist about staring at her, all Lisa does is reply with an _'Oooh, nothing~'_ before going back to quietly staring at her.

It's irritating and making Sayo a little self-conscious. She's checked her reflection way too many times during their practice, wondering if there's something on her face, but each time, she finds nothing and Lisa would stare at her again and the cycle just repeats.

They're at hour 3 with their rehearsal, after Lisa had just suggested a break, when Sayo's patience snaps and she confronts the bassist.

“Excuse me, Imai-san, but if there's something you want to tell me, then just spit it out instead of silently picking me apart with your eyes.”

Yukina lifts an eyebrow at her words, but otherwise seems to have been oblivious to what her girlfriend had been doing the entire time they were at the studio. Ako and Rinko share a glance however, and not only do they seem to be aware of what has been happening, but it appears thatthey are also privy to the reason why. Sayo frowns deeper at the thought.

Lisa crosses her arms, a pout and an expectant look directed back to her as she responds, “I don't know. I thought you're the one who has something to say.”

“What in the world do you mean by that?”

Lisa opens her mouth as if to say something, but she stops herself. She takes a deep breath, regaining her usually calm and friendly demeanour before asking “Sayo, can we talk? We can also buy drinks for everyone while we're at it.”

Sayo glares at Lisa for a moment. “Very well.”

No one speaks as the two of them put down their instruments before leaving the studio. And Sayo won't admit it, but she's nervous. Lisa is a very kind and patient person, a lot more than Sayo will ever be, and the fact that Sayo has somehow unknowingly done or said something to warrant a one on one talk with the bassist…

It feels a lot like she's about to be scolded by her mother.

Lisa doesn't talk until after they've ordered their drinks at the cafe outside. And even then, it's a vague “So… did anything important happen to you recently?” which is just a polite way of Lisa asking _'have you realized what you've done yet?'_.

Sayo hasn't.

She frowns, though she's quite sure she hasn't stopped frowning since she confronted Lisa in the studio. “Nothing that concerns the band comes to mind.”

Somehow, her answer seems to have upset Lisa more and… Sayo may not be affectionate in any way but she cares about every member of their band. They are the closest friends she's ever had and knowing that something she has said has upset Lisa is making her feel unpleasantly guilty. She averts her eyes from Lisa, crossing her arms as she asks, “Did… did I say something wrong just now?”

“Ah, hahaha, no, not at all.” Sayo can tell that Lisa's smile is a little forced and maybe a little sad. Sayo feels a little guiltier. “I mean, we are just bandmates, right? No personal feelings in Roselia and all that...”

Now it's Sayo's turn to be upset. “Have I really been acting so terribly towards you that you still consider us as mere bandmates?”

Lisa looks a little surprised at her reply. “No, no! Of course we're friends. I didn't mean to...” Lisa trails off before sighing dejectedly. She looks almost guilty when she continues, “It's just… I found out about some pretty important stuff about you from someone, and I've kind of been waiting for you to tell us yourself. But it's been almost a week and you haven't even mentioned it to us.”

Sayo pinches the bridge of her nose. “Imai-san, please do me a favour and just tell me directly what's wrong.”

“Moca told me you and Tsugumi are dating.”

Sayo stops at that.

Lisa gives her a sheepish smile as she rubs the back of her neck. “When I found out, I was like _'I'm sure Sayo is going to tell us soon! She probably just doesn't know how to bring it up'_ or something, but then you still haven't told us anything and it kinda felt like you didn't really trust us?”

Sayo isn't sure what to say to that.

As strict and serious as she is, she's never really had friends, nothing as close as Roselia. To be perfectly honest, Sayo still isn't sure how to act like one. It's Lisa, and sometimes Ako, who pulls them to hangout outside band practice after all, and Sayo, who is still trying with the whole _friends_ thing, can only go with them, taking mental notes about how a normal friendship works.

Even with Tsugumi, back when they were just starting to get to know each other, Sayo was never the one to take the lead. It's Tsugumi who had asked her to go to the store that first time, and had first asked her to meet up at a cafe (not Hazawa Coffee) to hangout. Tsugumi had been the one to ask her to exchange numbers, and the first one to send Sayo a text. If it hadn't been for Tsugumi, Sayo would've undoubtedly ruined their blossoming friendship with her social ineptness.

_'It seems I still have much to learn…'_

“Forgive me, Imai-san, I honestly didn't think it was something you'd wish to know immediately,” Sayo bows her head a little and Lisa looks a little stunned. “I thought it was unnecessary to burden you with such information, so I didn't say anything yet. But there seems to be a misinformation from Aoba-san's side.”

Lisa blinks at her. “What?”

“Tsugumi and I… we-we're not… dating...” Sayo can feel her cheeks heat up. She never thought it'd be this embarrassing to share her romantic life. “Not… not yet at least. We'll be going to our first date this Saturday, which is partly why haven't said anything. I somehow predicted you'd be excited for me, and I didn't want to disappoint you if I somehow mess it up… ow!”

Sayo flinches at the sudden assault on her forehead. Lisa just… she really just flicked her.

“You didn't want to disappoint me? Really, Sayo?” Lisa has her disapproving face on, and Sayo immediately feels guilty. “Right now, I'm more disappointed that you think you can do something so terrible that Tsugumi won't go out with you again. You shouldn't be so negative about yourself!”

Sayo averts her eyes to the side and mumbles. “Mom friend.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Imai-san.”

Lisa sighs in that motherly _'I love you but you're really pushing my buttons right now'_ way, which doesn't nearly have as much effect on Sayo right now since Lisa always gives her that sigh whenever she removes the carrots from Lisa's latest home cooking—an obvious attempt to get Sayo to eat the vile vegetable. In Sayo's defense, everyone in Roselia has some kind of vegetable they hate, which makes them all merely human really. Hating carrots is very normal.

But Sayo isn't trying to get out of eating vegetables right now, so she tries to be less stubborn as Lisa continues. “I know it's still hard for you, but please always try to remember that I care about you. _Roselia_ cares about you, and we will support you in whatever aspect of your life you may think unimportant to the band. Even if your date works out or not, there's no way any of us would even be disappointed because...” Lisa trails off, her face blanking out as if her brain is processing something. Then, “Wait. You're going on a date with Tsugumi this Saturday?!”

Sayo has to lean away at Lisa's sudden increase in volume. “Yes, as I have mentioned. Can you tell me why you felt the need to damage my eardrums?”

“This is serious, Sayo! You're going on your first date!” Lisa closes in on Sayo with a, very alarming, determined face. “So? Where are you planning on taking her? Have you picked out your clothes yet? Have you decided on a gift yet?”

Sayo can't be more thankful when they are given their drinks at that exact moment, saving her from having to answer all those questions with so many people hearing them. But of course, a simple interruption isn't enough to deter Lisa, instead insisting that they include the rest of Roselia for this, apparently, very important discussion.

When they get back to the studio, Lisa practically slams the door open with her foot, announcing, “Band practice is over! We have an urgent topic to discuss!”

Yukina frowns and crosses her arms at the announcement. “Lisa, we still have 30 minutes left. What could be more important than band practice—”

Lisa hands Yukina her tea. “Sayo has a date this Saturdayand she hasn't decided on anything yet!”

“I-Imai-san! I didn't say that!”

Lisa gives her a look. “Well, have you?”

Sayo blushes. “...I-I…I have considered…” Lisa narrows her eyes, causing Sayo's excuse to die in her mouth. “… no...”The bassistgives her this _'I told you so'_ look, so she adds, “But that's not reason enough to end practice early. Surely, Minato-san agrees—”

“Lisa's right, this is very important.”

Sayo can feel the betrayal punch her in the gut.

Yukina continues without sparing Sayo a glance. “Let's all put more effort to individual practice to make up for this then. Make sure to iron out your parts in our new song.”

“Hai!” Ako and Rinko are both in agreement.

“Wait, there's no need to go this far!” Sayo violently interjects as she carefully hands Ako and Rinko their respective drinks. “It's just a date. You don't need to stop practice for this!”

“Sayo.”

Sayo can feel the chills from Yukina's voice as their vocalist glares at her.

Yukina's eyes narrow as she continues. “Did you just imply that your date with Hazawa-san isn't important?”

Sayo stutters, unable to make a reply as she realizes that _yes_ , she really did imply that but _no_ , she absolutely doesn't think that. Tsugumi asking her on a date had been just a dream for her, something that she never thought would even happen, and she hasn't stopped thinking about it since she and Tsugumi parted that day. Unfortunately, they've been too busy these past few days to meet in person, but they've been messaging and every night, without fail, Sayo finds herself curling up in her bed hugging a pillow, and just…

Sayo has never really known how it feels to like someone, for her heart to start thumping loudly at the thought of a single person, until Tsugumi. So really, there's no way for Sayo to know what to do at all.

“Waah! Sayo-san's face is so red!”

“Are… are you alright… Hikawa-san…?”

“Ah~ I think you broke her, Yukina.”

“It was just a question.”

“I...”

The rest of Roselia look at her curiously and Sayo firmly stares at the floor. She can feel her entire face and down to her neck heat up, and it's through sheer will that Sayo even manages to speak.

“I really like Tsugumi-san...” she finally admits to her bandmates, and given some thought, Sayo realizes that it's also the first time she has admitted it to anyone else other than Tsugumi. “She's… she's really kind and wonderful, and I do want our date to go well because she deserves the best but...”

It's Lisa's gentle voice that prompts her. “But?”

“I have no idea what I'm doing.” She hides her face in her palms, but she's unable to stop. “I-I've never done this before, and I can't even tell Hina because she's terrible with these things, and I didn't want to seem like some clueless idiot so I couldn't ask any of you, and I've been internally panicking these past few days because I don't know what I should do, or how should I act during the date, and I just really don't want to ruin it because I really _really_ like Tsugumi and I've never felt anything like this about anyone else before.”

For a moment, everyone just stares at Sayo having a mental breakdown over her date.

“Lisa.” Yukina is the first to speak again.

“Hm?”

“This is your fault.”

“E-eh?! How is it—weren't you the one who cornered her earlier? If anything, it's Yukina's fault for asking Sayo such a question!”

“You were the one who brought up her date. Now take responsibility.”

“I just wanted to help her dress up and stuff! Yukina should be the one to take responsibility because you interrogated her.”

“T-that's—”

“Mooouu, Yukina-san, Lisa-nee, Sayo-san still hasn't moved so stop flirting!”

The arguing parents turn back to their disaster lesbian daughter only to see her still frozen in place whilst Rinko hesitantly pokes her. After a few pokes, Rinko turns back to the rest of the band.

“I think… Hikawa-san has… fainted...”

“Noooooooooo Sayo-saaaaaaaaaann!”

–

Sayo, as a matter of fact, had not fainted but had been merely too overwhelmed to register anything for a few minutes. After Sayo recovered, they (meaning Yukina and Lisa) haddecidedto continue their _'meeting'_ the next day, invading Sayo's room for a much needed assistance (Sayo would like to disagree).

Sayo swore she'll never involve Roselia in her love life again.

* * *

 

**Actual Chapter II:** **Practice**

Sayo clenches her fist to stop herself from tugging at her hair.

While Sayo is used to tying her hair in a ponytail (it's not her usual style, but _kyudo_ requires her to tie it up), she can't recall a time when she's ever had it in a braid. She wouldn't even have considered styling her hair differently if Lisa had not intervened, but of course, Roselia's bassist is a force of nature when it comes to fashion, and apparently, the occasion required her expertise.

(“ _You're going on a date, Sayo!_ ” Lisa had exclaimed when Sayo asked why she should change her style. “ _You can't just look like usual. You have to put more effort on how you look!_ ”

“ _What's wrong with my choices?_ ” Sayo had asked back with a frown, saying, “ _According to my research, casual clothing is best for a first date so there won't be pressure on either party._ ”

“ _By research, did you mean you searched wikihow on what to do on your first date?_ ”Sayo had shamefully averted her eyes. Lisa crossed her arms. “ _That advice will only work if you're not well acquainted with your date yet. But in your case, Tsugumi already knows you quite well and if_ _you don't try to look better for your date, it would look like it's not important to you. Do you want Tsugumi to think you don't care about your date?_ ”

Yukina had kept quiet until that point. “ _Truthfully, I think Hazawa-san wouldn't care about how you look. Lisa just wants to dress you up._ ”

Lisa had blushed. “ _Yukina!_ ”

“ _I was simply sharing what you had told me on our first date._ ”

“ _Oh, and did you really not appreciate that I dressed up for you?_ ”

Yukina's eyes had gone out of focus for a moment before her cheeks reddened. “ _Forget what I said, Sayo. If you impress Hazawa-san enough, you might get lucky._ ”

Ako and Rinko, who had been watching the whole ordeal from the side, both tilted their heads as Rinko asked. “ _Get... lucky?_ ”

Sayo had also been confused. “ _Do you mean I'll get another date after?_ ”

“ _Aaahh..._ ”

“ _I know! You mean Sayo-san will get a kiss, right?_ ”

“ _Y-yeah! That's right, Ako. That's exactly what it means. Ahahahaha—_ ”)

Sayo had let Lisa do whatever she wants, and with the rest of the band offering their opinions (and reactions), Sayo somehow managed to survive the ordeal with a sleeveless collared shirt that Lisa was able to obtain with half the price, and some make up that Sayo didn't really think were necessary. Thankfully, she had some pants and a bomber jacket that Lisa approves of so she hadn't needed to buy more.

The lip gloss that Lisa had made her wear tasted sweet, and in Sayo's opinion, smells too strongly like strawberry that she wants to wipe it off immediately. But as per Lisa's orders, she's to endure it because Lisa had said, _'I'm sure Tsugumi will appreciate it when you finally kiss her',_ and Sayo had been much too embarrassed to stop her from applying it.

Sayo takes a deep breath, counting slowly to five before slowly releasing it. Maybe going too early had been a mistake. It leaves Sayo with too much time alone with her thoughts, giving her plenty of time to mull over the worst possible outcomes of the date. Within the few minutes she's stood there, she had already made a short list.

One, Sayo would mess up, one way or another, and Tsugumi will have a terrible time. They'll decide to just be friends, and Sayo will have to spend the rest of her life avoiding Tsugumi just to avoid the awkwardness between them. It's a good thing that they don't go to the same school, else Sayo would've had to transfer somewhere else.

Two, again, Sayo would mess up, hurt Tsugumi's feelings, and she'll never want to see Sayo again. Afterglow will then promptly kill her for making their childhood friend cry, and Roselia would have to find a new guitarist. Yukina might avenge her, but as much as she respects her leader, the vocalist isn't very good with physical things. Plus, Lisa would most likely stop her.

And three…

Tsugumi had realized she doesn't actually like Sayo that way in the week between the last baking class and the day of their date, and she doesn't show up at all.

Sayo looks at her watch. There's still twenty minutes before their set meeting time. Usually, Tsugumi would arrive at least ten minutes earlier, and Sayo would be there just a few minutes before her, but this time, Sayo had been way too nervous that she arrived a full thirty minutes early. In retrospect, that had been a huge mistake on Sayo's part because now, having spent ten minutes waiting, her nerves have just worsened and now she feels like going to the bathroom and drenching herself with cold water to cool down. But that would ruin the make up that Lisa had put on her, and Sayo isn't one to waste someone's effort on her.

She takes her phone out from her pocket in an attempt to distract herself, but what greeted her is numerous messages from Roselia asking about her _'status'_ if Ako's latest message is anything to go by. She's a little thankful she's had it on silent, because while she appreciates the support, maybe reading all their contradicting opinions would just mess her head up even more.

She's just finished removing all notifications from Roselia when she hears a distant “ _Sayo-san!_ ”, making her look around.

Sayo is about to call back when she stops, her brain finally registering what she's seeing.

It's Tsugumi running towards her, Sayo had easily recognized her voice, but she's wearing this cute light blue sweatshirt that shows her shoulders and the straps of the dress she's wearing underneath. The skirt is white with some floral patterns, and Sayo can't help but think of summer and spring in the middle of autumn season. Sayo can feel her ears burn at how cute Tsugumi is, but what's really giving Sayo breathing problems is her hair.

She's seen Tsugumi with that hairstyle exactly once in person before—back when CiRCLE did a _Vocaloid Night_ and Afterglow was one of the bands performing. She's seen the posters of their cover, and Sayo would be lying if she said she didn't secretly ask Marina-san a copy so she could stare at Tsugumi, but it was nothing compared to seeing Tsugumi in that outfit in person.

Her skirt had been very short with her midriff exposed. It was showing so much skin that Sayo wanted to hit herself from all the inappropriate thoughts she got. Her hair had been pulled back by a ribbon, and now, seeing Tsugumi with the same style…

Sayo can only conclude that she had stared at that poster for far too long if seeing a simple hairstyle triggers such… inappropriate thoughts in her.

Before Sayo can mentally and emotionally prepare for it, Tsugumi is already in front of her, beaming up to her so cutely that Sayo feels a very strong urge to just hug the girl and never let go. But such inappropriate actions cannot be tolerated so she holds herself back, clenching her fists tightly to prevent herself from reaching out.

“I'm glad you're here, Sayo-san!” Tsugumi greets her, that bright smile still on her face. “Did you wait long?”

“N-no.” _Lies._ “I just got here.”

“That's a relief. I tried to come here earlier so I wouldn't make you wait, but I guess I just need to try harder next time!”

 _Cute._ Hazawa Tsugumi is too cute whenever she looks determined. But wait, did she just say…? “...did you just say _next time_?”

Instantly, Tsugumi's face turns red. “U-uhm, t-that…!” She then looks down, fiddling with her thumbs as she avoids Sayo's gaze. “I-I didn't meant to presume. Especially since we haven't even finished our date yet...”

“I see...” Heat is creeping up from her neck, and Sayo is sure that she's blushing as well. She clears her throat, trying to compose herself. “Well then, I guess we should get going so we can decide when next time would be.”

Tsugumi visibly brightened at her words. “Hai!”

“So where are you taking me today?”

“I was wondering if we can go to this cafe I've been meaning to visit. It's a few stations away though...”

Sayo can't help but smile at Tsugumi's nervousness. At least she knows she isn't the only one. “Alright, let's go then.”

Tsugumi's smile widened even with the simple answer. This is not good for Sayo, because every little thing Tsugumi does is somehow incredibly cute and Sayo's heart isn't used to such strain, no matter her regular cardio training.

Sayo turns and begins walking towards the closest station, trying to hide her burning cheeks. But while Sayo is trying to solve her dilemma, Tsugumi stayed close to her, their hands brushing until the fourth time when Tsugumi hesitantly laced their hands together.

Sayo flinched at the sudden contact, but Tsugumi didn't move away. They stopped walking, the two of them merely staring at their now joined hands.

Sayo desperately tries to say something, but she can't, because Tsugumi's hand is warm in hers, and it's really quite nice because Tsugumi's hands are soft unlike her rough and calloused ones, and Sayo can't really think about anything beyond the fact that they're holding hands—

“I-I'm sorry!” Tsugumi suddenly apologizes, releasing Sayo's hand and leaving her a little disappointed. “I-I-I should've asked for permission first! I just—I've been wanting to h-hold your hand and...” she takes a step back before bowing deeply. “I'm really sorry!”

A few people looked their way and Sayo is a little glad that they had decided to meet near CiRCLE where there are marginally less people compared to their usual meet up spot at the station. But ignoring that for the moment, Sayo takes a moment to register Tsugumi's sudden reaction, and when she does, she realizes that it's pretty much her fault why Tsugumi had let go of her hand.

Sayo takes a deep breath. What was itthat Imai-san had told her? Right, be honest. “Tsugumi-san,” the girl in question hesitantly looks up at her before she pushes on her shoulder lightly, coaxing Tsugumi to stand normally again. Her face feels warm again, but seeing Tsugumi's red face helps her calm down a little. “I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to seem like I didn't want to hold your hand, because I do want to...” Sayo looks down at the pavement between their feet, unable to look at Tsugumi. “So… if I may, would you want to hold hands again?”

Tsugumi practically radiates happiness as she nods, carefully grabbing a hold of Sayo again.

They walk like that all the way to the station, and even as they wait for their train, their hands are clasped together, neither letting go, but… it's awkward. Their hands are stiff around each other, and Sayo can feel the sweat build up in her palms despite the cold weather. Tsugumi's hand feels like a mannequin's and Sayo can tell that Tsugumi is thinking the same thing.

Sayo refuses to say anything even after arriving at the station platform. She has no idea what to do. She didn't find any articles about holding hands and Sayo silently kicks herself for not considering it.

Sayo is still silently scolding herself when Tsugumi speaks up.“U-uhm… Sayo-san?

Sayo flinches a little. “W-what is it?”

“I uhm… our hands...” She takes a glance at Tsugumi to see the other girl staring at her feet. “N-not that I don't like this, or that I'm not enjoying your touch but… but do you feel a little uhm… awkward too?”

“...it is a little, yes.” she hesitantly admits.

“...I see...”

Taking it as a cue that Tsugumi no longer wants to hold hands, she lets got the girl's hand, trying to save as much dignity as she can.

She's surprised, however, to feel Tsugumi clasping around hers again almost as soon as she lets go. “T-that's not—I didn't mean that I want to stop holding hands because I want to! I really really want to, but I think it'll be more comfortable for us if we both relax a little bit and n-not force ourselves into it? O-of course, if you want to stop, then I'm fine with it too! I just—I'm sorry!”

This time it's Tsugumi who let's go. Sayo is left staring at Tsugumi's reddening face as she registers what Tsugu had just said.

She swallows a nervous lump in her throat, steeling herself before taking Tsugumi's hand once again. _Be honest._ “I-Idon't want to stop. As a matter of fact, I like holding your hand, and I want to keep holding it. It's just that… I… I'm not really used to friendly contact of any sort. And with my demeanour, people usually stay away from me. Aside from Hina and Imai-san, I… I haven't really been exposed to extended periods of physical contact.”

Sayo stares at her feet, too afraid to look at what Tsugumi's reaction may be. Still, she continues.

“I want to keep holding your hand. It will feel odd for some time, but I will get used to it. Just please,” her grip tightens ever so lightly, “if it's okay with you… bear with my awkward handholding for a while.”

“Okay, Sayo-san.” When Sayo finally looks at Tsugumi, there is a bright smile on her face, and Sayo can't help but instantly feel reassured. “After all, practice makes perfect, right?”

Sayo can't help but smile back. “Yes, it does.”

Tsugumi happily tugs at her hand, pulling her just a step closer to the beaming girl. “Then we'll stay like this the whole day today so that by the end of our date, it'll feel like second nature to us! So no letting go unless necessary, okay?”

Sayo is looking at Tsugumi and all she can do is nod, feeling the girl's happiness infecting her, tugging at her lips. “Okay.”

Practice, practice, practice. That's something Sayo is more than happy to do with Tsugumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna scrap the Roselia part because I wanted to focus on SayoTsugu first date but... I realized I can't write their first date in detail and decided to divide the start and end of the date into two chapters XD so yeah this is basically SayoTsugu first date part 1. I'm sorry. this turned out stupider than I thought. i'll remedy that once i have a proper chapter to post
> 
> Now that I'm posting it, i realize the Roselia part really looks out of place in this story. Maybe I should just remove it and post it somewhere else... hmmmmm... i'll think about it
> 
> anyways AWKWARD HANDHOLDING IS A THING AND IT IS A SAYOTSUGU THING
> 
> and Christmas Tsugu on JP is so good i will be saving for it starting now because i love her
> 
> bye


End file.
